Days of Golden Shadows
by Song of Snowy Fire
Summary: Meet Goldenkit, a beloved she-cat whom cats think will later be a great warrior. She's kind and sweet, but later faces a harder situation than most. And meet Shadowkit, a hated she-cat who is called a curse. She's known as the cause of her mother's death, and she grows strong and wise. But there's a problem: they're friends, and what's believed to be their fates play out all wrong.
1. Chapter 1 - Shadow

Shadowkit didn't even flinch as a set of claws tore a tuft of fur from her flank, and she watched expressionlessly as her attacker let a clump of her black pelt spiral to the ground between her paws. She just narrowed her brilliant green eyes, then lifted her head, meeting the larger cat's gaze defiantly and challengingly, flattening her ears. Then, a paw flashed out at her face, and Shadowkit instinctively ducked, feeling warm blood flow from just above her eye.

She was used to this sort of thing. She had lived in the nursery for four moons, now, and this was what she received every day. Her forepaw lifted and slammed onto the nursery floor, and a cloud of dust surrounded the small, black she-kit.

"Leave." The owner of the vicious set of claws pointed a long tail toward the den's entrance.

Shadowkit's eyes blazed. "Fine." Whirling around, she stalked out of the den, her heart drumming furiously within her chest. She looked back and saw what she had expected to see; her attacker, a tabby-and-white she-cat, blinked dark amber eyes that glared as they rested on Shadowkit. The sunlight momentarily blinded her, and she shook her head vehemently to clear it as she stormed across the clearing.

"Easy." Shadowkit felt a soft tail on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Shadowkit pricked her ears, then sighed in relief. She didn't need to turn her head to see who had spoken. It was the only cat who really seemed to care about her: Goldenkit, a golden-brown she-cat with white paws and clear pools of amber for eyes. She was a rather popular she-cat, so it was strange how she chose to befriend _Shadowkit_ of all cats. Shadowkit stopped to face her friend. "Duskstripe!"

"Oh." Goldenkit's voice was sympathetic. "She's been hurting you again, hasn't she?"

Shadowkit nodded, her tail drooping. Her mother, Dapplecloud, died giving birth to her, and Shadowkit was put to blame for the death. Now, there were very few cats in the clan who behaved decently toward her and treated her like any other kit.

"That needs to stop." Goldenkit's voice was firm.

"You think I don't know that?" Shadowkit mewed, her ear twitching slightly, creating a stinging pain where Duskstripe, her foster mother's, claws had pierced it. Duskstripe was also Goldenkit's mother, so it was strange that Goldenkit was actually a friend of Shadowkit's. Her forepaw lifted to gently touch the torn ear, and, before she could fall over, placed the paw back onto the ground.

"You're not very emotional for any cat, forget a kit," Goldenkit mewed thoughtfully.

Shadowkit shrugged. "Well, if every cat in the clan hates you, then you'd try to hide if you're in pain, and you'd also be used to the wounds by now." Goldenkit winced as though Shadowkit's claws had struck her. "Oh... I mean, you're my friend, but most of the clan isn't," Shadowkit amended hastily.

"Should I go and as Honeysong for something for your wounds?" Goldenkit suggested.

Shadowkit turned her head away before Goldenkit could see her green eyes fill with tears. She shook her head. "Honeysong hates me. She wouldn't do it."

"Don't worry," Goldenkit mewed, her tail gently touching her cheek before whisking away. "I'll tell her that Stonekit hurt his paw on a thorn." Stonekit was Goldenkit's brother, one of the cats who truly despised Shadowkit, treating her the way that Duskstripe did. Before Shadowkit could protest, Goldenkit bounded away, leaving Shadowkit alone in the center of the clearing.

Shadowkit sighed. It wasn't as though she killed Dapplecloud, was it? She didn't have any control over how her mother gave birth to her, did she? Then why did every cat in ThunderClan view her as a curse from the Dark Forest?

It just wasn't fair.

She could be equal to Goldenkit and her littermates anyday, if she was given the chance. But she wasn't, because of the way she was born. And every cat blamed _her_ for Dapplecloud's death, but Shadowkit couldn't recall having any control over her birth.

"Well, do you want these or not?" Shadowkit jumped, turning in surprise, to see Goldenkit standing them, cobwebs dripping from her jaws. She took the herbs from her friend gratefully, then patted them onto her ear, flank, and the other wounds she had received from Duskstripe's claws. "Honeysong was so busy, she didn't even seem to know I was there. She wasn't even paying attention when I asked her."

"Thanks, Goldenkit." Shadowkit touched her nose to her foster-littermate's, then broke away as she heard a yowl.

"Goldenkit! What are you doing with _her?"_ Shadowkit forced herself not to flinch, then stood perfectly erect as Duskstripe approached them, frowning. She nosed Goldenkit away from Shadowkit, then turned on the little black she-cat. Her claws struck Shadowkit across her chest. Her lips curled into a sneer. "Where did you get those cobwebs?"

Shadowkit cast a helpless glance at Goldenkit. Before she could reply, Duskstripe's claws had torn cobwebs from her ear, flank, and shoulder, and they were poised to strike at the top of her head. And then, a small golden figure threw herself in front of Shadowkit, yowling furiously. "Stop that!"

" _Goldenkit?_ What in the name of StarClan are you doing? Are you out of your mind?"

Goldenkit shoved the startled Shadowkit sideways. "No!" she mewed honestly, her tail curling over Shadowkit's back. "It isn't fair to her!" Duskstripe's dark amber eyes flashed with cold, heartless fire, and her paw swiped Goldenkit to one side, then curled around Shadowkit's neck. All at once, Shadowkit felt an intense pressure on her throat, and she squirmed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Goldenkit jump to her paws, staring at her, aghast.

One of Shadowkit's flailing paws clawed Duskstripe's paw, and the startled she-cat released her. Shadowkit's claws weren't sharp enough to draw blood, but it was enough to cause pain. Goldenkit padded up beside her. "Nice job, Shadowkit!"

Duskstripe glared. "You are not to spend _any_ more time with Shadowkit, do you understand?" she demanded, staring directly at Goldenkit, who remained silent. "Answer me, Goldenkit. Are you to play with this killer?"

Goldenkit's gaze dropped to her paws, then met Shadowkit's. _I'm sorry,_ her eyes said. "No, Duskstripe," she muttered.

Duskstripe seemed satisfied. "Good. Now go on. Play with your _real_ littermates." Goldenkit turned and wordlessly padded over to join Stonekit and Bluekit on the other side of the clearing, without turning back. "As for you!" Shadowkit, who had been watching Goldenkit with huge, round, green eyes, snapped her gaze back to her foster mother. "You come near _any_ one of my kits, and you will be punished."

 _Don't you punish me every day?_ Shadowkit thought bitterly. The look in her eyes may have said what she was thinking, for Duskstripe's mouth twisted into a sneer, as though she had said the words aloud. "This will be _real_ punishment." Her eyes gleamed with cold satisfaction. "Let me show you."

Almost instantly, pain exploded in Shadowkit's underbelly, and the black she-kit fell to the ground, writhing in pain as Duskstripe stood over her, watching. And then, Shadowkit moaned as agony spread through her shoulder, which Duskstripe had jerked to an awkward angle. Her green eyes dulled with pain, and she glanced in the direction of Goldenkit, who didn't appear to be having too much fun with her littermates.

"Don't even _look_ at her!" Duskstripe snapped. "It's bad enough that I have to care for you, but I can't have you poisoning my kits' minds, as well." And then, she turned and stalked back towards the nursery, leaving Shadowkit to jump awkwardly to her paws, her foreleg lifted because of the way her foster mother had jerked it.

Shadowkit tucked her tail beneath her hind legs, then, ignoring Duskstripe's words, turned to watch Goldenkit, Stonekit, and Bluekit. She pricked her ears to hear what those kits were saying. Bluekit stepped towards Goldenkit, a sneer on her face. "That pathetic little furball couldn't even defend herself against Duskstripe!"

Shadowkit flattened her ears, then listened as Stonekit joined in. "How are you friends with that thing? You deserve better than that! She won't even make it to the stage of a warrior, mark my words."

Shadowkit let out a hiss, unsheathing her claws despite the pain that flashed through her shoulder. To her surprise, Goldenkit let out a hiss and raked her claws across Stonekit's face, then drew a deep gash in one of his ears. Stonekit let out a yowl of pain, then jumped back, looking startled. "Leave Shadowkit alone!" Goldenkit snapped. "What did she ever do to you _personally?"_

Stonekit let out a hiss, then turned and vanished into the nursery. Shadowkit felt a shiver down her spine. She had a feeling that this wouldn't end well for her. Sure enough, heartbeats later, Stonekit reappeared, with Duskstripe behind him. "And then... she clawed me on my face!" he was wailing, and Shadowkit rolled her eyes as Duskstripe rasped her tongue across the gray kit's face.

"Well, I'm not surprised that little excuse for a cat would do something like that," Duskstripe growled, and, to Shadowkit's surprise, she was staring right at her. And then, she realized that Stonekit must have placed the blame on her.

"What do you mean?" Goldenkit snarled, stalking over to them. "Shadowkit didn't do that. I did."

Shadowkit thought Stonekit seemed a little guilty as he stared at his paws. Duskstripe, however, was furious. "Honestly, Goldenkit, I thought _you_ would be better than that. Why would you defend _Shadowkit?_ She's not even going to be a warrior in the end!"

"How can you say that?" Goldenkit's voice rose to a higher wail. "She's just a kit!"

Duskstripe let out a snarl. "She's a murderous kit! Goldenkit, you're not to waste your time with her anymore. I will personally ask Silverstar to delay your apprenticeship by a moon, and I'll make sure she does it." Shadowkit flinched, and Goldenkit turned to shoot her an uncertain glance. Shadowkit gave a small shake of her head, then pointed her tail towards Duskstripe.

Goldenkit's tail drooped, and her eyes dulled. "Fine."

"Good. Now, Goldenkit, go and play with your littermates while I deal with Shadowkit." Goldenkit exchanged alarmed glances with Shadowkit, but padded silently after Bluekit and Stonekit. Shadowkit forced herself not to flinch as a shadow fell over her.

Duskstripe glared at her. "Can you tell me _why_ Stonekit has an ugly scar across his face?"

This time, Shadowkit did wince slightly. She didn't want to cast the blame on Goldenkit, who had always been her only friend, but she didn't want any more wounds than what she already had. She lowered her head. "I clawed him because he said I wouldn't become a warrior."

"And he's quite right," Duskstripe mewed. Her paw shot out, and Shadowkit jumped back just in time, feeling her eyelashes shiver as she realized that Duskstripe could have blinded her if her blow had struck true. And then, Shadowkit stumbled as she felt agony wash across her flanks, and she let out a low moan. "Now, go on. Leave my kits alone."

Shadowkit dipped her head obediently and slunk to the other side of the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Golden

"Hey, Shadowkit!" Goldenkit called, and the small black she-cat turned her head towards her. "Want to play with me?" Shadowkit looked uncertain. "Come on! It'll be fun." Shadowkit turned away, staring at her paws with a small shake of her head.

"Duskstripe," Goldenkit heard her mumble.

Goldenkit sighed. Ever since Duskstripe had dislocated Shadowkit's leg a few nights ago, Shadowkit hadn't been the same. It wasn't as though she _feared_ her foster mother... it just seemed to Goldenkit that Shadowkit was suppressing her anger in order to let it out when she was older and a strong warrior. Quickly, she padded after her friend, then laid a fluffy golden tail on her shoulder. "Shadowkit," she began.

"Just leave me be, okay?" Shadowkit whirled around to face her, and her green eyes bored into Goldenkit's amber ones. Startled by the power in her voice, Goldenkit took a step back, forcing her hackles to remain flat. Immediately, she heard a short gasp, and two heads swung around to see Duskstripe approaching, her tail low.

"Uh-oh," Shadowkit muttered, and Goldenkit watched as her claws sunk in to the ground, making the black she-cat let out a short gasp. Apparently, her wound hadn't healed properly yet.

Immediately, Goldenkit padded in front of Shadowkit, her fur bristling. Duskstripe stopped and glanced at her. "Goldenkit, you shouldn't spend all your time with this... this... heap of foxdung. You can-"

Goldenkit cut her off. "Stop calling her that! She didn't do anything to you!"

"Not _yet,"_ Duskstripe mewed, grimly. "Besides, she killed her own mother, the heartless beast. Anyway, as I was saying, Goldenkit, I've told you many times not to be near her, and if this goes on much further, I'll... I'll... just go and play with your littermates, okay? Stop being around Shadowkit!"

Goldenkit smirked slightly at her mother's lack of words, then reluctantly turned away and padded over to Bluekit and Stonekit. _It's not fair. I can be Shadowkit's friend if I want to._ "Hey, Bluekit, Stonekit," she mewed coolly.

"Finally got bored of your pathetic little friend, huh?" Stonekit crowed.

Bluekit snorted. "I knew she was no good."

Goldenkit rolled her eyes. " _She_ as in _yourself,_ Bluekit? And Stonekit, if she's pathetic, I wonder what you are. And, to answer your question," she mewed, relishing the furious expression on Stonekit's face, "no. Duskstripe's being a pain in the tail, and she told me to come and play with you two."

Bluekit shrugged. "Well, you're here now. What do _you_ want to do, Goldenkit?"

"I don't know." Goldenkit padded over to the side of the clearing, then pricked her ears. "I'd rather watch you two, if that's okay. I don't really feel like playing right now... I have some thinking to do."

"Well, when you want to join us, you can," Stonekit announced warmly. "We're playing warriors."

Goldenkit shrugged, only half-paying attention, as she curled her tail around her paws, her golden shape small amongst the tall grass of the clearing. Shadowkit, a little distance away, shot her a questioning glance. Goldenkit shook her head, guessing that she was wondering why she wasn't playing with her littermates. Then, an idea hit her. "Hey, Stonekit!" she called.

The two kits broke apart, then faced her, eyes gleaming with curiosity. "What, Goldenkit?" Bluekit asked.

"Do you _really_ want me to join in?"

Stonekit nodded. "It would be fun to have you play."

"Then, I'll make a deal." Goldenkit got to her paws and padded closer towards her littermates. "I'll play with you, on one condition. If I play, Shadowkit plays too, and no insults or objections. You treat her like any other kit."

Bluekit snorted. "You really think we'd agree to that?"

"No. Wait." Stonekit leaned in towards Bluekit and whispered something that Goldenkit's ears couldn't catch. Bluekit nodded slowly, and her lip curled as Stonekit broke away from her, turning to Goldenkit. "It's a deal."

Goldenkit felt a shiver run coldly down her spine. Whatever Stonekit had whispered, it wouldn't end well for Shadowkit. She appreciated how her littermates treated her like one of them, though she stayed with Shadowkit for much of her time, but she hated, completely hated, how Bluekit and Stonekit treated Shadowkit like an outcast, perhaps not even a kit.

Nevertheless, she opened her jaws. "Shadowkit!" The black she-cat bounded toward her, ears pricked. "Come and play with us!" Shadowkit flinched slightly, then shook her head. "No, Bluekit and Stonekit are playing, too."

Shadowkit's eyes stretched wide in surprise. "Oh. All right, then." Goldenkit could see the reluctance in every twitch of her muscle and every rise and fall of her black chest, but Shadowkit didn't protest, and instead, fell in beside her.

"I'm on Shadowkit's team," Goldenkit announced, and Stonekit shrugged, exchanging a glance with Bluekit. "Attack!"

Joyfully, the golden-brown she-kit hurled herself at Stonekit, who batted her away, pinning her down easily. Goldenkit rolled over, crushing her brother beneath her, and her soft paws struck Stonekit across his face and ears as she bit down lightly on his chest. "I win!"

"Not so fast!" Stonekit teased, then sprang upwards, making Goldenkit tumble into the grass. His paws struck her in the chest, but Goldenkit's hind paws battered Stonekit's belly, pushing him backwards, purring. _I'm going to be the best warrior in ThunderClan!_ And then, Goldenkit froze, as she glimpsed Bluekit and Shadowkit.

Suddenly, she felt strong paws grip her tightly and hold her down. "See? I win."

But Goldenkit didn't struggle; she couldn't. She was frozen with shock, staring at Shadowkit as she fell under Bluekit's claws. _Claws?_ Sure enough, Bluekit's claws were unsheathed, glinting in the sunlight, and they slammed into Shadowkit's already-wounded shoulder. Shadowkit let out a screech and crumpled to the ground, but she rolled onto her back as Bluekit sprang onto her.

Goldenkit winced as Shadowkit took a blow to her ear, but her amber eyes brightened again as she saw Shadowkit throw Bluekit off her. But then, her face fell. Shadowkit had let her anger spill over, and her claws unsheathed, too, swiping at Bluekit with lightning speed. Her claws scored a gash across Bluekit's cheek, and Goldenkit's sister fell back, yowling in pain, louder than necessary.

Goldenkit broke away from Stonekit, shooting him a hard glare.

Shadowkit seemed to realize it, too, and, she slunk back a little, sheathing her claws. Sunsong, the Thun

derClan deputy, padded over, and her blue eyes blazed as they landed on Shadowkit, who took another pace back. "What happened here?"

"Well... Bluekit attacked with-"

"Let Bluekit speak first."

Bluekit shot Shadowkit a smirk, then padded forward. "We were playing warriors, and Shadowkit suddenly unsheathed her claws and started clawing me everywhere!" Bluekit's voice rose slightly. "And then, she drove me across the clearing and pinned me down!"

Goldenkit unsheathed her long claws and sunk them into the soft ground. _That's not at all how it happened!_

"Can I say something?" Goldenkit asked, padding to Bluekit's side. If the deputy refused, she ignored it, and began to speak. "Bluekit's not telling the truth. We invited Shadowkit to play with us, and then, Bluekit started clawing her. Shadowkit was only defending herself by unsheathing her own claws. So it wasn't Shadowkit's fault at all!" She shook her head to emphasize her words.

Sunsong's gaze softened. "Goldenkit, there's no need to defend Shadowkit. You and I both know that Bluekit _is_ telling the truth. I would prefer it if you stopped your friendship with Shadowkit, and began to act like a true ThunderClan warrior."

Goldenkit's eyes blazed. "No, you're wrong! You all hate Shadowkit for something that wasn't her fault!"

Before Sunsong could say anything else, Duskstripe padded over, and, with a gasp, licked Bluekit's wounds fiercely. "What's going on? What happened to my kit?"

"She was attacked by Shadowkit," Sunsong mewed, before Goldenkit could reply.

"No, she wasn't," Goldenkit retorted. "Bluekit attacked her first." Shadowkit shot her a grateful look, then returned to staring at her black paws.

Sunsong rolled her eyes. "Duskstripe, tell your kit not to sympathize with murderers and traitors, and try to keep her away from Shadowkit for a while, before I confine her and Shadowkit to the nursery for an extra moon."

Goldenkit opened her jaws to protest, but Duskstripe silenced her with a look. "You heard her. You're not to play with Shadowkit. Now, go back to the nursery, and don't talk to Shadowkit even once until you're an apprentice, when you probably have to do some tasks together. Act as though she doesn't exist." Goldenkit flinched, shooting a helpless glance at Shadowkit.

"Go now. I'll try to keep Shadowkit in the nursery for the remaining two moons," Duskstripe growled. "Unfortunately, that means she has to stay in the same den as me for days together. I'll try to find a way around it."

Goldenkit pricked her ears, then flattened them again as Duskstripe spoke once more. "Go, Goldenkit."

Tail drooping, Goldenkit turned away. There were almost two moons left until the four of them became apprentices, and she didn't understand how to stay away from her friend for that long.

She and Shadowkit held gazes for a few long heartbeats, until both tore their gazes away, padding their own, separate ways.

It was just so unfair.


	3. Chapter 3 - Shadow

"You piece of fox-dung, stop playing with Goldenkit this instant!" Shadowkit flattened her ears, turning slowly around to see Grayfoot, Duskstripe's mate and Goldenkit's father, padding over to them. Goldenkit turned, meeting Grayfoot's gaze with an equal attitude of defiance.

Shadowkit forced herself not to flinch as Grayfoot's icy glare scorched her black fur. As his blue eyes landed on Goldenkit, he softened. "Goldenkit, come on. Duskstripe needs to wash you. Your apprentice ceremony will start any moment."

Goldenkit seemed to forget all about Shadowkit. Her amber eyes brighted, and she jumped to her paws eagerly, her tail high as she trotted after her father, not even casting a glance back at Shadowkit, who snorted incredulously.

 _It's her apprentice ceremony,_ Shadowkit thought. _So does that mean it's mine, too?_ Shadowkit shrugged. It's not as though her life would change that much. She would just be criticized more, this time by her mentor, too.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Shadowkit lifted her head towards the Highledge to see a blue-gray tom standing on the rock, gazing down at all of ThunderClan. She flinched uncontrollably as his icy blue gaze met hers, and she tore her green eyes away to stare down, at her paws. _So that's Pebblestar._

Heartbeats later, Goldenkit padded out of the nursery.

Her golden-brown fur was damp and perfectly sleek, hanging down in clumps. Shadowkit stifled a snort. According to her, Goldenkit looked better without that severe a washing. _I'm glad no one's going to do that to me,_ Shadowkit realized. _Probably the only good thing about being hated in the clan._ She rolled her eyes as Goldenkit bounded towards her, amber eyes bright. "Come on, Shadowkit!"

"It's your apprentice ceremony," Shadowkit muttered.

Goldenkit shrugged. "You might be made an apprentice, too." Shadowkit let out a breath as she heard Goldenkit emphasize the word 'might'. Goldenkit frowned. "Do you _not_ want to be made an apprentice? That's new."

"Of course not!" Shadowkit snapped, with more confidence than she felt. "I don't want another cat cursing at me all day!"

Goldenkit winced as though Shadowkit had struck her with her long claws. "I didn't mean-"

"Go on," Shadowkit mewed quietly. "Pebblestar's waiting for you." Goldenkit silently bowed her head, then turned and padded towards the Highledge, vanishing into the crowd of cats, only to reappear in the center, along with her littermates. _Might as well join her,_ Shadowkit thought, padding after her, but she stayed at the edge of the crowd. The blue-gray tom bent his head slightly to look down at the cats.

"As you know, Duskstripe's kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices." Since Shadowkit had never heard him speak, Pebblestar's soft voice surprised her. "Stonekit, step forward. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw."

His gaze scanned the crowd, and Shadowkit realized that he was searching the gaze of the cat who was to mentor Stonepaw.

Shadowkit took a pace back, stumbling into another cat, a white she-cat whose green eyes glared down at her. "Filth," she muttered, her claws running down Shadowkit's back. "In fact, why are you even here, fox-dung?"

"Why do you care?" Shadowkit retorted coldly, to the cat she recognized as Whiteshine.

Whiteshine let out a low growl. "Get away, kit, unless you want some pretty nasty scars on your pelt." Shadowkit dropped her gaze, then slowly slunk away, padding to the other side of the crowd of cats, where she shot Whiteshine a glare.

"Yellowgaze," Pebblestar called, his voice slightly louder, "you will be mentor to Stonepaw. Pass on all you know to this young apprentice." Shadowkit watched, eyes wide, as the gray tom padded over to the golden-eyed tom, whose ragged fur looked dusty on his dark matted pelt, and touched noses with him.

Yellowgaze lifted his head. "I will do my best."

"Goldenkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Goldenpaw." Shadowkit looked up again as the leader continued to speak. "Sunsong, you have proven yourself to be a brave and loyal deputy. I see the talent within Goldenpaw, so I trust that she will grow strong under your guidance."

"She will, Pebblestar," Sunsong called, then lowered her head to touch her nose to Goldenpaw's. _Wow... most cats really like Goldenpaw,_ Shadowkit mused. _So why did Goldenpaw choose to befriend me?_ She sighed, then pricked her ears as Pebblestar nodded and continued.

"Bluekit, from this moment onward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bluepaw." Shadowkit watched as the small she-cat lifted her head upwards in pride. "Darkflower, she will be your first apprentice, but you are a determined and strong warrior. Pass on all you know to Bluepaw." Shadowkit blinked thoughtfully as Bluepaw touched her nose to Darkflower's.

But then, her heart seemed to freeze in her chest as Pebblestar spoke his next words. "The meeting is over."

No, it wasn't that she had _wanted_ to become an apprentice. But Shadowkit had just wanted a chance to prove herself to the clan. She was a cat, so she should be treated equal to any other warrior! Her green gaze bore into Pebblestar's blue one, but he didn't respond, though a strange glint came into his eyes. Goldenpaw padded over to her, her pawsteps silent.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, then lowered her head and padded away.

Shadowkit turned away, feeling tears well up inside her eyes. Duskstripe padded over, her tail twitching in annoyance as Shadowkit didn't even turn to look at her as she reached her. "Shadowkit!" That was a surprise. She rarely called Shadowkit by her true name.

Shadowkit didn't respond.

Pain exploded in the back of her head, and she whipped around, her heart in her throat. Duskstripe glared at her, blood dripping from her claws. Shadowkit's eyes darkened, and her foster mother hissed. "Next time, answer me."

"What do you want, Duskstripe?" Shadowkit growled, lifting her head challengingly.

Duskstripe let out a growl. "It's bad enough that I have to keep you in the nursery for the extra moon," she retorted. _So I will be an apprentice? In a moon?_ "Now, I want you silent for the entire moon. Silent."

Shadowkit's eyes widened. "But-"

"I said silent!" Duskstripe snapped, her claws piercing Shadowkit's flank. She didn't even flinch; she had been clawed so many times by Duskstripe. Shadowkit lowered her head. _I'm not doing that, Duskstripe, and I don't care what you do._ "Good. Now, go and sit on the other side of the clearing and wait until sundown. Then, you can come into the nursery."

Shadowkit nodded mutely, then turned and padded away. _This is so unfair._

Fuming, she settled down at the base of a large oak, watching as Goldenpaw and Sunsong padded out of the camp, while Bluepaw, Stormpaw, Darkflower, and Yellowgaze padded out behind the nursery. Now, Shadowkit realized one thing.

She had discovered the true meaning of hate.

Shadowkit _hated_ Duskstripe; she _hated_ Pebblestar; she _hated_ every cat who taunted her, day in and day out. Growling under her breath, she stared carefully at her paws. She forced a purr as she saw Goldenpaw tilt her head to one side as if asking, _Are you okay?_ and she dipped her head to the apprentice.

Which, too, wasn't fair, because she was supposed to be an apprentice, too. So why should she treat Bluepaw or Stonepaw with respect? She was their age, as well. But she wasn't given a title, thanks to the malice of Pebblestar.

Shadowkit flicked her tail. All she'd ever wanted to do was to become a warrior, serving the clan.

But she'd been deprived of that opportunity ever since... well, ever since she'd been born. Shadowkit frowned. It was Dapplecloud's fault. If her mother had been a stronger warrior, she wouldn't have died. Shadowkit's eyes darkened further. No, it was StarClan's fault for calling Dapplecloud to join them.

 _Stupid StarClan._ Shadowkit's forepaw kicked a pebble across the clearing.

Immediately, Shadowkit felt relieved, that she had kicked away some of her anger, some of her fear, some of her hatred.


End file.
